Always and Forever
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: My take on how I would like the beginning of Season 5 to go.  May become M in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of what I would like to see happen in Season 5. I know I won't get anything close to this so decided to write it myself. Anyone who's read my other stuff knows my grammar and spelling is not perfect. I write for enjoyment only. I do not own Gossip Girl nor the characters. Enjoy and feel free to review. Thanks!

It had been fifteen weeks since he had last made love to her. Fifteen weeks since he held her tightly in his arms and felt whole. It had been twelve long weeks since he had last seen her. Twelve weeks since he had last placed his lips to her soft cheek. In some ways it felt like forever since he had last heard her voice or touched her arm gently but twelve weeks wasn't really all that long. Certainly not long enough to truly get over her. He had spent those three months trying so hard.

He and Nate had been traveling the world, Italy, Spain, Fiji, Singapore, Rio and finally Montecito to visit Serena. They were having a great time. There were endless parties, alcohol and available women. The girls he sought out were always brown haired, dark eyed and ivory skinned. He preferred their hair curled. That was how he liked to remember Blair, the way she was that night so long ago at Victorla. The memory of her curls sprawled out across his leather seats as he entered her for the first time. The way she released a single, breathless gasp. That was the best memory of all and he had been chasing it all summer long.

But the women, no matter how closely they might resemble her, were never quite right. Their hair wasn't as soft; their eyes didn't hold that same sparkle and not a single one of them could even come close to how she made him feel when he was buried deep inside her.

He knew he had done the right thing for her when he had let her go but it was most definitely the wrong thing for him. He was sick with the knowledge of another man holding her, making love to her and most importantly marrying her. He had always thought that eventually they would find their way back to each other. He had believed it deep down in his heart and to his very core. That was why he had bought the ring because he believed without a shadow of a doubt that she would be his.

If he were honest with himself he secretly hoped something would happen and she would end up back at his door. And he had decided if that ever occurred he'd never let her go again. She'd belong to him completely and forever. Because when he pictured his future it was always with Blair by his side.

He felt deflated last night when he had overheard Serena and Cece telling Nate all about Blair's fantastic summer. He had stood outside the door to the dining room listening to them regale Nate with stories of palaces, yachts and royal parties. When he couldn't take it any longer he had entered the room and they all stopped talking and looked guiltily away from him.

And so it was with an extremely heavy heart that he returned to New York City on the Bass Company jet. He knew he would have to see her eventually. There was no way to avoid her forever. He also knew that he would have to smile and tell her how happy he was for her as deep down inside his heart broke a little bit more. He would do all this because he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to my two reviewers bianca & chairfanforever. I really appreciate you both taking the time to review. To everyone else who read it and added it to your favorites thank you as well. It's always nice to know people are enjoying what you work so hard on.

This and the previous chapter are all set up. The next chapter will finally get things really going with Chuck and Blair interaction! As always none of this belongs to me. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

May 6th, 2011 was the date that had changed her life forever. It was the day she realized she loved him and always would. It was the day she realized that the fairytale she had wasn't the one she wanted. It was also the day she conceived a child.

It took her three weeks to admit she wasn't getting her period and she had to take a test. Upon seeing the positive sign she spent the next five weeks doing what she did best. Ignoring what was really happening and rewriting her life. She acted like nothing was wrong. Morning sickness was seasickness, swollen breasts were her body's reaction to the heat and her patience constantly tested because of the stress of the wedding.

The next five weeks after that she spent convincing herself that the child was Louis'. The wedding was planned for November and they had talked about starting a family as soon as possible. Louis wanted an heir and had decided there was no reason to wait.

She knew deep down inside that the baby was Chuck's. The last time they had made love they had been careless. She had pulled him into that room knowing full well that he would never refuse her anything in that moment. He had mentioned that he didn't have a condom and she had said she was due to start her cycle in two days, hardly the most fertile time of the month for her. She needed him and nothing else mattered. In their passion and desperation they had thrown caution aside and that was how she ended up finally at her ob/gyn's office in NYC fifteen weeks pregnant.

The doctor had done an ultrasound and Blair saw her unborn child for the first time. It was perfectly formed. She could see the hands and feet, the tiny spine and hear the heart beat clear and strong. She immediately felt a burst of love she had never felt before.

Her doctor informed her that if she was thinking about termination she would have to decide this week. They wouldn't preform an abortion with Blair any further along. Up to that moment she thought it had been a viable option but now having seen her child, his child, she knew she could never do anything intentionally to harm it.

She spoke to the doctor about a DNA test to confirm once and for all the paternity of the baby. The doctor had explained that the only option at this point in her pregnancy was an amniocentesis which carried some risk to her and her unborn child. When the doctor told her they would also need to swab Louis' cheek Blair panicked and explained how her fiancée could never know. The doctor asked her to bring in his toothbrush and they would see if they could find enough cells to perform the test.

So it was a week later, with Blair now sixteen weeks pregnant, that she learned that Louis was 99.9% ruled out as the father her baby. There was no more denying it. She was pregnant and it was Chuck's child. Now she just had to figure out what she was going to do.

She knew she had to tell Louis. It wasn't fair for them to continue under these false pretenses. She felt horrible doing this to him. She loved Chuck but there was also a part of her that loved Louis. She knew that he loved her and he was going to be devastated to learn the truth but she owed it to him.

She glanced at the small silver clock on her dressing table. She had ten minutes before they were due to leave for the Standard Hotel. Serena was hosting a welcome back to the City party and she and Louis were the guests of honor. It really was the last thing she wanted to do but Serena was so happy when she discussed the plans with Blair earlier in the day that she couldn't disappoint her by not showing up.

She ran a hand through her dark, brown curls as she sighed at her reflection. She was going to see Chuck for the first time in more than three months and it made her sick to her stomach.

She crossed her room to the full length mirror and standing sideways she looked at her protruding stomach. It wasn't huge but there was a definite and very noticeable bulge. She pulled her silk slip tightly over it and ran her hand along it. In the old days the sight of her stomach sticking out like that would have had her running to the toilet. But now, knowing it was his child inside of her, made her feel empowered. She rubbed her hand over the bump one more time and headed for her dressing room.

She pulled the Chanel dress from the hook where Dorota had left it after pressing it earlier. She stepped into it and pulled it up her body. It felt slightly tight across her waist but it wasn't until she tried to zip it that she realized just how tight.

Dorota found her two minutes later practically in tears and fighting with the zipper. "Miss Blair, the doorman just called to say the Prince is on his way up. You have to hurry."

Blair turned to face her. "The zipper is stuck."

Dorota entered the dressing room and started to struggle with the zipper. "Miss Blair, it not zipper but dress. It's too small."

Blair collapsed into the chair in the corner. "Now what am I going to wear?"

Dorota looked suspiciously at the woman she practically raised. "What is going on? You have been exact same size minus or plus a couple pounds for past four year. You are moody and cranky more than usual and you cry over littlest thing." Dorota's eyes widened in surprise. "You pregnant Miss Blair." It wasn't a question but a statement."

Blair felt the floodgates open and started to sob. Dorota pulled her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. "Why you cry Miss Blair? You and Prince are getting married. This is good thing. Like Vanya and me."

Blair felt a certain sense of relief that at least someone else knew her secret and she wouldn't have to carry it all on her own anymore.

She shook her head. "Dorota, I really, really messed up."

The housekeeper looked at her. "What are you talking about? How did you mess up?"

Blair wiped her cheeks. "The baby's not Louis', it's Chuck's."

Dorota was now in need of the chair and she fell back into it. "Mr. Chuck? Oh, Miss Blair what are you going to do?"

Blair pulled herself together quickly as she heard Louis call her name from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be ready in a minute," she shouted down to him.

She grabbed two tissues and dried her face. "I have to tell Louis preferably tonight. But until then you need to act like nothing has changed."

Dorota stood up and nodded. She took Blair's hand. "What will Mr. Chuck say?"

Blair shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not even sure what I'm going to tell him. I can only handle one problem at a time."

Dorota left her to go down and see to the Prince. Blair searched her closet until she found the perfect ice blue empire waist YSL dress. It was a bit snug across the bodice but it hid her stomach. She stepped into her Louboutin heels and checked her reflection. It would do.

Taking a deep breath she plastered on her best smile, grabbed her Marchesa clutch and headed downstairs to greet Louis. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. If you enjoy this one as well feel free to let me know! As always I do not own Gossip Girl. Thanks!

* * *

><p>They had been at the party for a total of twenty minutes before Blair's feet were starting to hurt. She was exhausted and ready to go home. Serena had spent five minutes with them chatting before rushing off to greet her other guests. Now Blair was stuck pretending to feign interest in what Louis' compatriots were discussing.<p>

She was just about to tell Louis to call for the car when **he** walked into the room. Immediately her stomach flipped and her heartbeat sped up a bit. Why did he still have such a pull on her after all this time? He looked fantastic. He was tan and rested. She watched him grab a glass of scotch from a passing waiter as he scanned the room.

Within seconds their eyes locked on each other. Blair gave her first real smile of the night as he raised his glass to her and took a swallow of the amber liquid. He slowly began to make his way across the floor towards her. His eyes never leaving her face. She felt a heat creep up her neck and rise into her cheeks.

"Blair?"

The spell was broken. She glanced at Louis slightly dazed. "I'm sorry?"

"Monsieur Pepin asked your opinion about the Greek economic crisis." He gave her a concerned look.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm feeling a bit warm. Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait."

The group of gentlemen nodded their heads as Blair pulled away searching the crowd for Chuck. She had lost him in a sea of people.

Louis took her arm gently. "Are you okay?"

Blair fanned her flushed cheeks with her evening bag. "I'm a bit warm. Would you mind getting me a glass of sparkling water with five ice cubes and a wedge of lime? Thank you." That should keep him busy for a bit. She watched with relief as Louis fought his way across the room and to the bar.

"You are looking absolutely gorgeous."

The voice sent a chill down her spine. She turned to face Chuck. "Thank you. You're looking wonderful as well."

Chuck shrugged, "That's true but you…you're glowing. You obviously made the right decision."

Blair looked down at the floor and then back up to meet his eyes. "I believe the decision was made for me."

His eyes ran over her body stopping briefly on her breasts which were practically falling out of her dress and then resting on her face. "All the same I don't think I have ever seen you look more beautiful."

She wanted to tell him the truth right there and then. She wanted to tell him that he was the reason for the glow in her cheeks and then she felt Louis' hand on the small of her back. "Your water." He handed her the glass.

Damn, she thought that was faster than she had hoped for. She wanted a few more minutes alone with Chuck. Louis reached out a hand to Chuck. "It's good to see you."

Chuck nodded curtly. "I was just telling Blair how wonderful she looks. The French sea air must have done her good."

Louis placed a kiss to her temple. "After all the seasickness she experienced this summer on the yacht it is good to see her with color back in her cheeks."

Blair laughed softly as Chuck gave her a confusing look. "All was well once I was back on dry land." She took a sip of her water. "It was nice seeing you Chuck."

"You too Blair." She felt his eyes on her back the whole walk across the room.

* * *

><p>Seasickness his ass. Chuck was thoroughly confused and worried for Blair. Harold had had her on boats practically from the time she could walk. Not to mention all the summers they had spent on the Archibald yacht sailing up the coast. In all those many trips he had never seen Blair the least bit queasy let alone actually seasick. She loved being out on the water.<p>

He searched the room and spied Serena speaking to some friends of her mother's. He crossed to her and excused her from the group pulling her aside.

"Chuck what's wrong?"

"What's going on with Blair?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Louis just informed me that she had been seasick on the boat the whole summer."

Serena nodded. "Yeah I spoke to her frequently and she had mentioned what a rough time she was having on board. Why?"

"When has Blair ever been sick on a boat?" He saw Serena finally make the connection. He nodded. "Do you think she's making herself sick again?"

Serena glanced over to where Blair was having a conversation with some friends. Now that she thought about it Blair had never sounded truly happy all summer. She talked about parties and dinners but there was little true joy in her voice. "She's always been honest with me in the past so I really don't think that's it."

"You need to find out and make sure she's okay."

"I'll talk to her."

Chuck finished his drink. "Good I just need to know that she's really happy." He walked away from his stepsister hoping that he had made the right decision in letting her go. The one thing he wouldn't stand for is Blair Waldorf being anything less but blissfully happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter! It means a lot to know that people are not only reading but liking what I am writing. Please feel free to do the same for this chapter.

I'm leaving for Italy on Friday and hope to get one more chapter posted before I go but I can't make any promises. As always I do not own anything but if I did Blair and Chuck would be together and Louis would've never been in the picture! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blair had every intention of telling Louis after the party but halfway through the evening he received an emergency phone call from his mother demanding that he return back to France immediately to handle some sort of business emergency. This was classic Sophie. All summer she had made demands on Louis' and her time. Even though she had basically accepted Blair she still needed to prove that she was ultimately the one in control. Blair learned to smile and to bite her tongue. She had decided to try and let these things go for Louis' sake but lately it was really getting to her.<p>

She spent the weekend reorganizing her closet with Dorota. She moved all the looser, flowing dresses and blouses to the front for easier accessibility. She also dragged Dorota along for a shopping excursion to purchase new things. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she couldn't look absolutely gorgeous.

Dorota spent the entire time nagging her about eating, drinking and getting enough rest. When she exhausted herself on those topics she moved onto Chuck and Louis.  
>"You have to tell Prince as soon as he gets back. You are not going to be able to hide it much longer. Trust me."<p>

Blair would roll her eyes and agree. The only thing they argued about was Chuck. Dorota was insistent that Blair tell Chuck immediately after telling Louis. Blair however wasn't so sure. Chuck had decided to let her go and she didn't want to seem like she was trying to lure him back. Besides she didn't even know how he was going to feel about becoming a father. In all the time they had been together they had never once discussed any kind of future family.

Dorota however had made her mind up that Mr. Chuck had a right to know and she believed he'd make a wonderful father. Blair wanted to believe that as well. But if she was completely honest with herself she was frightened of his reaction.

As Blair shopped and organized Chuck was sleuthing. He just had a feeling something was going on with Blair and he had spent all of Friday night thinking about it. So the first thing he had done when he woke on Saturday morning was to call Andrew Tyler, his P.I. He wanted to know every detail of Blair's summer and her time in New York since her return.

* * *

><p>Mr. Tyler spent the weekend finding out everything he could about Blair Waldorf and then arranged to meet with Chuck at Gilt in the Palace Hotel first thing Monday morning. Chuck got to the restaurant first. The waitress seated him at his usual table and immediately brought him his espresso. Chuck placed the breakfast order for the table and waited for Tyler.<p>

He arrived three minutes late and Chuck was already annoyed. "You're late."

Tyler knew better than to argue with Mr. Bass so he just apologized and sat down. The waitress took his drink order as Andrew pulled out a thick manila folder and placed it into Chuck's hands.

Chuck opened it and started to go through it. He found himself impressed at the amount of information Tyler was able to discover in two days' time. He was beginning to understand why his father kept the smarmy guy on his payroll. There really wasn't anyone better at uncovering secrets.

Chuck flipped through credit card receipts, dinner invites and all kinds of wedding plans from cake orders and flowers to dresses and menus. After a long fifteen minutes he closed the folder and looked up at Tyler who was eating a piece of toast. Chuck had been so consumed with the details of Blair's life that he hadn't even noticed breakfast had been served.

"Is this everything?"

Andrew Tyler set his toast down and reached into his briefcase pulling out a much thinner folder. "This one's going to cost extra."

Chuck sneered at the man. "Of course it is." He extended his hand taking the folder from Tyler.

"That information was extremely difficult to come by. I had to call in some extra favors."

Chuck was only partially listening to the man as he flipped open the folder. Immediately he realized these were doctor's files. At the top Blair's name was listed. He scanned the first page and saw something that made his heart sink. She was pregnant. He closed his eyes to fight back the tears that he suddenly felt. He had never really thought about the long term consequences of letting her go. Of course she would eventually have children he just never thought it would be this soon. This explained so much; the "seasickness", her breasts nearly falling out of her dress and the sparkling water the other night. It made sense that Louis would want an heir. He didn't blame the guy. If it were him he would've done the same thing. Impregnating her as quickly as possible ensured her commitment. There was no going back now.

Andrew Tyler knew the Waldorf girl was the young Bass' Achilles heel. He knew their heated and crazy past. He made it his responsibility to know all the details of his clients' personal lives for insurance purposes. The Bass heir and the Waldorf woman had one of the most volatile and passionate relationships he had ever seen and he had seen a lot. He knew when Mr. Bass found out the truth about her it would have an effect.

He cleared his throat. "I know all this must come as a bit of a shock Mr. Bass but I wouldn't feel too bad. If you look at the next page you'll see that Ms. Waldorf isn't a very faithful fiancée."

Chuck had been frozen on the word "pregnant" and hadn't flipped the page. When he did he was looking at some sort of test results. He was a bit confused as he started to read it over.

Tyler decided to save him a bit of time. "Obviously she's a bit of a slut. The father is not her future husband."

His eyes rested on the words, "99.9% not a match to fetus."

He flipped back to the previous page dated nearly two weeks earlier. The words "fifteen weeks pregnant" stood out. He quickly did the math in his head. If it wasn't Louis' then he knew exactly whose it was. He was going to be a father.

He sat back and ran a hand over his face. He snapped his fingers and the nearest waiter rushed to his side. "Yes Mr. Bass?"

"I need a scotch, neat." He stopped the waiter from leaving. "Make it a double."

His mind was spinning. She was pregnant and it was his child. He felt a second of pure joy before it was quickly followed by anger. How dare she keep this from him? What was her plan? Was she going to raise it as Louis'? Within minutes he had gone from confusion to joy and finally to irate anger. Who the hell was she to keep him from the knowledge of his baby?

He suddenly remembered what Tyler had said about Blair. He leaned forward and without raising his voice said, "If you ever refer to Ms. Waldorf as a slut I will personally see to it that you never work again. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Andrew Tyler swallowed hard. "Yes sir."

Chuck closed the file. "Now I suggest you forget everything you learned. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Of course, Mr. Bass, I am nothing if not discreet."

"Which is why you'll find quadruple your normal fee deposited into your account by this afternoon. Have a good day Mr. Tyler."

Tyler got up, "You too Mr. Bass." The look on the young billionaire's face made him very glad he wasn't Blair Waldorf at the moment.

The waiter left the glass of scotch at his boss' elbow and rushed off. It wasn't the first time he had drank at 9 o'clock in the morning but everyone there knew that it meant he was probably in a very bad mood and to stay out of his way.

Chuck picked up the folder and tossed it on top of the larger one. As he did so something slid partially out. He reached over and pulled out what looked like a picture. He looked at it and realized it was a copy of an ultrasound. Typed on the side it read, "Waldorf, Blair 08/22/2011 10:37:26 a.m." Chuck just stared at the picture of this perfectly developed creature. This was his child; the future heir to everything he was building and working for.

He finished his scotch in one long swallow. He had to figure out his next step. There was no way in hell he was going to allow his child to be raised by some pompous, French fop. This child, his child, would be raised right here in Manhattan with everything he could every want by the best governesses and nannies money could buy. And he would be there for him every step of the way. Being the kind of father his never was.

He had another drink before he asked the waiter to have the concierge send the larger of the two envelopes over to his place at the Empire. He then took the folder containing all the details of Blair's pregnancy thus far and placed it in his briefcase. All except the ultrasound picture which he tucked into his inside jacket pocket. He left a hundred dollar bill on the table for a tip and headed out to his waiting limo.

Arthur held the door for him. "Where to Mr. Bass?"

"The Waldorf residence please."

Arthur closed the door and smiled to himself. He knew it would be just a matter of time before Mr. Bass would ask to be taken to Ms. Waldorf's. Some things never changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Had time while here in Italy to get this typed up. Loved seeing the filming pictures this week. Looking forward to season 5 and hoping that it's better than last season for our favorite couple. Enjoy and as always reviews are so appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chuck should've cooled off a bit before rushing off to see Blair. He felt his blood pressure rise with every number that flashed by in the elevator up to the penthouse. He had told Graham, the doorman, not to announce him. He didn't want to give her even a minute to go on the defense.<p>

He stepped off the elevator and the first thing that struck him was the sense of familiarity. He had spent a lot of his life here. He walked into the living room to find it empty. His eyes rested on the grand piano. He had spent many a time recalling the events of that night. The sex had been phenomenal. It was some of the best of his life. He couldn't explain why. He had been with so many women but there was something about Blair that just kept him coming back for more. He ran a hand through his hair and reminded himself to keep focused.

He next realized how quiet the apartment was. He glanced at his watch. Quarter past ten. It was late for Blair to still be asleep. She wasn't one to lie around in bed. Graham had assured him that she was still home. He started towards the very familiar staircase when Dorota came down the hall from the kitchen.

"Mr. Chuck, I didn't know you were coming. Graham didn't announce you." She was clearly startled by his appearance.

Chuck placed a hand on the well-polished, rich mahogany bannister and faced her. "I told him not to."

Dorota looked flustered. "Oh, does Miss Blair know you're coming?"

He shook his head, "No."

Dorota began to twist her hands. "Mr. Chuck I will let her know you stopped by and I'm sure she'll be able to see you later."

"I'm going to see her now Dorota."

Dorota stepped towards him and for a second Chuck thought she was going to physically grab onto his arm. "But Mr. Chuck she hasn't gotten dressed yet and she's still in the middle of her breakfast."

Chuck smirked at the distraught maid. "It's okay Dorota I've seen her in much less than her La Perlas."

"But she's engaged woman now! It isn't proper Mr. Chuck, please."

"Dorota I think you and I both know that this engagement has a very short shelf life. Now, I'm going upstairs and I'm going to see Blair. You should take the rest of the day off. Blair won't be needing you."

"But she asked me to…"

Chuck cut her off, "Go home. Take Ana to the park and enjoy the beautiful weather. Blair will see you in the morning."

Dorota realized that he obviously knew part or all of Blair's secret and she knew there was no sense and continuing to argue with him. She watched him walk slowly and calmly up the stairs. She knew Chuck Bass and she knew he was anything but calm at the moment. She went to the kitchen to gather Ana and her things. It was best that he knew the truth so they could work everything out together.

* * *

><p>He didn't bother to knock. He just strode into her room as if he belonged there. He immediately saw her in her bed, breakfast tray to her side and French Vogue in her lap.<p>

"Dorota I'm finished." She hadn't even glanced up from the glossy pages.

"Well I'm not."

She jumped slightly and raised her head to stare at him. "What are you doing here?" She quickly set her tea cup down on the tray and pulled the duvet up further along her body. The magazine slipped to the floor.

"You need to leave Chuck. This is highly improper."

He shut the door, set his briefcase down on the floor and with the folder in his hand he crossed the room to sit on the edge of her bed. "Blair I've been in this room more than a thousand times before. Besides we have some things to discuss."

"There is nothing we need to discuss that can't be done downstairs once I am dressed. Now kindly remove yourself from my bed." She crossed her arms protectively across her middle.

He placed the folder on the night table next to her bed and picked up the breakfast tray setting it on the floor. He could tell she was going to put up a fight which was fine with him. He could use a good quarrel to expel some of this anger.

"When were you going to tell me?"

She sighed and he watched as she put on her fake face. "Tell you what? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're pregnant." She started to protest and he decided he had had enough. He grabbed the duvet and ripped it from her grasp pulling it to the foot of the bed.

She shrieked and tried to grab it from him. "How dare you?"

The thin silk of her nightdress hid nothing. "How dare I? How dare you not tell me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You let me go Chuck. I don't owe you any explanation. This is between me and my fiancée. It has nothing to do with you."

He got up and started to pace back and forth in front of her bed. "So that was your plan. Leave me completely in the dark and raise this child as Louis'"

She laughed cruelly. "Do you actually think this is your child? You're delusion. It is Louis'. This," she gestured towards her stomach, "has absolutely nothing to do with you." She stood up. "So if you don't mind I would appreciate you leaving my room immediately." She pointed at the door.

He started towards the other side of the bed and she thought for a second she had won. Then he went to the nightstand to pick up the folder and pulled out the DNA results throwing them onto the bed between them. "Don't fucking lie to me Blair."

She glanced down at the paper and knew immediately what it was. "Of course you had me investigated. You gave up any rights when you told me to go with Louis."

"I made that decision under false pretenses. I didn't know we had conceived a child together."

She held up her hands. "Because then you would have wanted me is that it?"

"If you think you're going to raise my child with Louis as a Grimaldi you have another thing coming. I will fight you both until I get what I want. I have more money and power than the both of you combined and right now I have nothing to lose." He picked up the test results and placed them back in the folder. "I'm actually shocked His Highness would go along with this. I would think bloodlines would pretty important to him."

He noticed Blair's cheeks go pink and her eyes diverted to the floor. "Does he not know?" Chuck walked around to stand in front of her. "The poor sap actually thinks this baby is his. You played both of us so well."

"He doesn't even know I'm pregnant."

She barely whispered it but he heard every word. "How is that possible? He lies next to you every night. He makes love to you. How could he not notice?"

Blair remained silent and Chuck finally realized. "Don't tell me the marriage bed has already grown cold?" He took two steps to stand directly in front of her. He raised a hand and pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"He really is an idiot. There is no way if you were my fiancée that I wouldn't know because I'd be fucking you every night and most mornings." He ran his hand down her bare arm.

She glared at him. "You are disgusting."

"And you are a secretive, conniving, little bitch so we're even."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't get too attached. I'm not keeping it."

He was confused for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know. It's the reason I hadn't told anyone yet. I was hoping something would happen naturally and since it hasn't I made the decision to take care of it myself." She raised her chin in defiance.

"Your doctor won't do it. You're too far along. It's written in your file."

"There are plenty of places that will. Some even up to the moment I give birth. So you can save your money and time because the day after tomorrow there won't be anything to fight over." She didn't know why she was lying to him.

He grabbed her by her bare upper arms and gave her a little shake. She gasped and he knew he was hurting her but he didn't care. "So help me God, Blair, if you do anything to hurt my child…"

The tears were now falling down her cheeks. "You'll what Chuck? Destroy me? Tell Louis? What could you possibly do to me?"

He loosened his grip on her slightly. "Blair I swear I will take you and lock you in the Empire under twenty four hour surveillance."

He could see the fight had gone out of her and it tugged at his heart strings. He pulled her tightly to himself. "It's going to be alright."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She rested her cheek against the lapel of his jacket. "I was scared. I still am. It was so easy for you to let me go and I felt like I had no choice. Everything was being decided for me. Then when I realized I was pregnant I felt like that was it, my fate was sealed."

"Don't you understand this changes everything Blair? I thought I was doing the right thing when I let you go with him. I didn't want to do it. I thought it was best for you. I thought you would be happy." He ran a hand down her back and rested it against the base of her spine. He traced small circles with his thumb against the silk.

"I'm not happy Chuck."

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She always smelled so good. He took his hand and raised her tear stained face from his chest. He leaned forward and the next thing either of them knew they were kissing. His tongue was invading her mouth. He slowly started to glide the straps of her nightgown down her arms.

Within minutes clothes were discarded and he was lying her gently back on the bed. Her body was so soft and full. Perfect in every way. He stared down at her drinking her in. She started to raise her hands up to cover herself when he stopped her.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her deeply as he ran his hands over the new curves of her body.

They made love twice. The first time was frantic and desperate and the second was slow and gentle. Once they had finished Chuck had held her and watched her as she dozed off. She really was perfect he wasn't just saying that earlier. He had been stupid to think he could ever let her go. They were too intertwined with each other. Their souls were almost like one. He couldn't really live fully without her. Now with a baby they would be connected forever. There was no way of ever being completely free of each other.

He got up and started to dress. There were things that had to be handled. This was all far from over.

He was standing in front of her mirror tying his tie when she opened her eyes. "Where are you going?" She was still drowsy from her nap. Her skin was still flushed from their lovemaking.

He straightened his perfect Windsor knot. "I have some business to attend to."

He realized she was still engaged and things were still complicated. "I know Louis' plane lands at three." Blair rolled her eyes, of course he knew. "You have until eight o'clock tonight to tell him the truth. I will give you another twenty four hours to tell your parents and anyone else you want to tell. After that it will all be made public. I won't have anyone questioning the legitimacy of my child." He ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair and turned to her. "Have I made myself clear?"

Blair wanted to tell him that he could go screw himself but she was too tired and too fragile at the moment so she just sat up and nodded. It was like the past two hours hadn't happened. He picked up his briefcase. "We have a lot to discuss and plan but until **he** is out of the picture we can't move forward. End it and then call me."

He left her there without a goodbye and she felt completely alone. All he cared about now was the baby. She was nothing more than a brood mare. She placed her head in her hands and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I've been travelling and just didn't have much time for writing. We are spending the month of August at the shore so hopefully I will have a bit more time to write. This chapter contains a bit of a graphic sex scene so feel free to skip that if it's something that might offend you. As always thank you so much for all the reviews and everyone who marked it as a favorite. It means a lot to hear your feedback so please feel free to let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Louis came to see Blair as soon as he landed. He entered the living room bearing gifts. She took the bags from him and set them aside as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. He could tell at once that something was wrong.<p>

Blair took his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her on the couch. Taking a deep breath she gave him a nervous smile. "I have something I need to tell you."

He stroked the back of her hand. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

For a split second he felt a burst of joy explode in his heart and then he took in her stiff posture and the tears glistening in her eyes and knew instantly. "It's **his **isn't it?"

She felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she silently nodded. She reached up and brushed it away.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he stood up and walked to the window pushing aside the sheer curtain he looked down to the park below. "How long have you known?"

She stared at his rigid back. "I've known about the pregnancy most of the summer but I just got the DNA results back." No reason to tell him the exact timing.

He was quiet for a while just staring down at the cars below. She got up hating the silence in the room. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You slept with another man while engaged to me. How was you not hurting me part of the plan?"

Blair began to twist her hands together. "I was caught up in a moment and not thinking clearly."

He turned to face her. "It was that night wasn't it? At your school's benefit. I waited and when I saw you come up the stairs clutching his coat I knew. I just didn't want to admit it." He crossed to stand in front of her. "He stood there and gave us his blessing. He'd already had you and then you both stood there and made a fool of me."

Blair shook her head. "That was never my intention I swear. I love you but I also love him. I'm so deeply connected to him that I don't know how to get out."

"Well you're never going to be able to get out now." He took her hand. "This is over."

She nodded as more tears fell. "It has to be. I want you to know how sorry I am."

He sighed. "I know you are. Have you told your parents?"

She shook her head. "I'm flying to Paris first thing tomorrow morning and telling them in person. I owe them that."

"I'll give you a couple of days to tell them before making the formal announcement about our broken engagement."

"Thank you." She glanced down at the large, pale yellow diamond on her finger and slowly removed it. "I never meant to hurt you I swear." She pressed the ring into the palm of his hand.

He closed his fist around it and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I just wanted you to be happy and I thought I could give you that. But if I'm honest with myself I've always known this wasn't going to work. He's always been between us." He gave her hand one last squeeze. "If you ever need me I'll always be here for you."

"I know that. Thank you."

He turned away from her and left the only girl he ever really loved behind.

Blair collapsed onto the sofa with a sense of relief. That was one major obstacle dealt with. Now she had to tell Serena. She didn't want her to accidentally hear it from someone else.

* * *

><p>They met for dinner and Blair spilled the entire story to her best friend. By the end she was near tears. She dabbed the corner of her eyes with her cloth napkin. "Damn hormones."<p>

Serena reached across the table to take Blair's hand. "I wish you would've told me sooner. I could've helped you."

Blair shrugged. "You know me. I had to face it myself first. Chuck helped me to see it." She rolled her eyes.

Serena gave her a hesitant smile. "Maybe that was a good thing. In less than five months you're going to have a baby whether you accept it or not."

Blair shook her head. "Who would've thought Chuck's sperm would be so potent? I mean you'd think with all the drinking and drugs his sperm count would be nonexistent."

Serena crinkled her nose. "Please can we table the talk about Chuck's sperm?"

Blair smiled weakly. "Sorry."

Serena stopped laughing. "How do you feel about being tied to Chuck forever?"

"I still love him and I can't deny that. But I don't think any of that matters anymore."

"Of course it does, B. Love is really all that matters in the end."

"Not when it's one sided. He looks at me and sees the carrier of his heir. When we made love earlier it was almost like the old days and then he got cold and distant. It was all about the baby." She sat back pushing her barely touched dinner aside. "He'll punish me for a while I know him. That's why I'm renting a private villa in Tuscany. I'll go there as soon as I tell my parents about the baby. I'll get away for a couple of weeks clear my head and regroup. No Chuck or Louis and no press. It'll be good for me." She subconsciously rested her hand on her stomach.

Serena glanced at her and proceeded cautiously. "You can't run away from this."

"I know that S, but I need to be able to think without all the turmoil around me." She glanced at her watch. "I can't believe it's only 9:30 and I'm this tired."

Serena handed her credit card to the waiter. "Let's go home. I could use an early night as well."

They paid the bill and returned to the Waldorf penthouse only to find Chuck sitting in the living room with papers spread all over the coffee table with his lawyer sitting across from him. He glanced at Serena and Blair as they entered the room. "Where have you been? It's late and I've been calling you."

Blair gave an annoyed sigh. "My phone was off while we were at dinner and I didn't know I had a curfew. What are you doing here?"

"I need to go over a couple of things with you." He looked over her shoulder to where Serena stood. "Hey sis, did you hear the good news?"

Serena moved next to Blair putting an arm around her. "I'm happy for you guys."

Blair crossed her arms. "I'm really tired Chuck. We'll have to do this another time. You can show yourself out."

Chuck stood up setting aside some papers. "This can't wait Blair, it's important." He forced a smile at Serena. "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?"

Serena looked at Blair, who nodded her approval. "I'll see you in a bit." As Serena walked away she knew by the look on Chuck's face that she wouldn't be seeing her friend again that night.

Blair gestured to the scattered papers. "What is this all about?"

"Business." He stepped over to her. "I need to make sure that if anything were to happen to me you and the baby would be taken care of."

"Chuck, don't talk like that."

He placed both hands on either side of her face. "After everything that has happened since last summer I have to make sure that my child is protected. I have a lot of enemies and I want to make sure Bass Industries and the rest of my estate is his."

Blair raised her eyebrows. "And what if he is a she?"

Chuck leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Then she'll be the best CEO anyone will ever see. With you as her mother how could she not be?"

Blair smiled and he took her hand leading her to the couch. Bruce, the Bass family lawyer, laid out a number of copies of contracts in front of them. "You'll both need to sign where I've marked."

Chuck flipped to the proper page and began to sign his name. When he was finished with the first one he pushed it in front of Blair for her signature.

She glanced at Bruce. "I'm not signing anything until I know what it is."

Bruce smiled at the young woman. She was a smart girl. "Ms. Waldorf, I promise you, that all this contract says is that if something were to happen to Mr. Bass then all of his assets would belong to your unborn child. The estate would be put into trust for him until he reaches the age of eighteen. Until that time you would have control and power of attorney. It also has a clause which provides you with a very substantial monthly allowance. You'll be completely taken care of for the rest of your life."

Blair glanced at Chuck as he continued to sign the next copy. "Chuck…"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Blair this is important. If this isn't in place and God forbid something happens to me, Jack would have a strong claim on my estate. That cannot happen."

She released the breath she had been holding and then turned to the papers and signed her name below Chuck's.

They spent the next few minutes signing numerous copies. When they were finished Bruce gathered them all up and shook Chuck's proffered hand. "Thanks for being here long after usual business hours, Bruce. I appreciate it."

Bruce smiled. "This is usual for Bass business." He turned to Blair. "Good night Ms. Waldorf." He shook her hand. "I'll show myself out."

Blair kicked off her heels as she laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Chuck stared down at her for a minute. Even exhausted she was glowing. He sat next to her and leaned over kissing her. He wanted her so much that he was scared that if he didn't get her upstairs soon he would be risking Serena or Dorota finding them in a state of dishabille. He ended their kiss so abruptly that Blair actually whimpered and opened her eyes.

He stood up smirking down at her. He leaned over and scooped her up. "I don't feel like giving a show tonight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck without argument and let him carry her upstairs to her bedroom.

He kicked the door closed as he carried her into the room. He laid her down gently onto the bed kissing her again. He pulled away and she grabbed for him.

"Where are you going?"

"Relax, princess, I'm just going to lock the doors." He quickly locked both the door to the hall and the one to the adjoining bathroom. Serena had been known to enter without knocking.

He kicked his shoes off and crossed back to the bed. He stared down at her for a second before he sat at the foot of the bed and slowly moved his hand up her leg.

She swallowed hard as she felt him unhook her garter from first one stocking and then the other. She decided in that moment that if sex was the closest she was going to get to him then she'd take it.

He removed one stocking then the other rolling them slowly down her legs. He then removed her garter. "I use to love all these extra bits of lingerie but now I find them annoying." He placed a kiss on her inner thigh as he pushed her skirt up to her waist.

"And this," he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her black, lace La Perla thong pulling it from her and discarding it onto the floor, "what's the purpose?" He placed her right leg over his shoulder. "I like you much better this way." He pushed her left leg further to the side opening her completely to him. "Yes exactly like this."

"Chuck…" she barely whispered as she pushed her hands into his hair.

He glanced up at her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were closed. "Look at me Blair."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "What?" She looked dazed.

"You're mine now."

She started to say something but then his mouth was on her and all thought left her head. Her hand gripped his hair tighter as she felt his tongue work its magic. He was the best lover she had ever had. There was no denying that.

She swore she literally saw stars as her orgasm came so quick and more intensely than ever before. She arched her back off the bed for a second. "Oh my God!"

She was breathless and panting as he removed her shaking leg from his shoulder and made his way up her body.

"That was fast." He kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue. "Such an eager lover tonight, aren't you?"

She was speechless as she reached down between them and quickly unbuttoned his hand tailored trousers. "Stop talking Bass." She kissed him as she unzipped him and pushed his pants and underwear down his hips freeing him from their confines.

He didn't need any more encouragement and he entered her in one deep, hard stroke. It was all he could do to keep himself from climaxing right then. He held himself still; buried deep inside of her while he composed himself.

He kissed her neck biting it lightly as he slowly began to move. Before long she was having her second orgasm and he followed right behind her spilling himself deep inside of her. She was the only woman he had ever climaxed inside of and he loved it this way. Absolutely no barrier between them. He kissed her one last time before rolling onto his back to relieve her of his weight.

She curled onto her side and laid her head on his chest. "That was incredible. I guess the books weren't lying about how great sex is in the second trimester. My hormones are out of control."

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I like your out of control hormones."

They laid there a few minutes in silence before Blair said, "I'm going to France tomorrow morning. I'll be there in time for dinner with everyone in Paris and then I'm going to go with Daddy and Roman to the Chateau for a few days before I come back." She didn't want to tell him about Italy even though at that moment she felt as close as possible to him.

"I should go with you. You shouldn't have to tell them on your own."

She felt tears immediately spring to her eyes. "No I have to do this by myself. Besides you might want to give Daddy a little time to calm down before you see him. I don't think he's going to be too happy with my news."

"Your father loves me."

"Yes he does that is until he finds out you impregnated his little girl." She kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower."

He took her hand and stopped her from getting off the bed. "Can I join you?"

"Of course." She smiled as she led him to the bathroom. "We have to be quiet or Serena will hear."

He kissed the back of her neck. "I can be very quiet, you know that. You're the one who can't control herself."

She started the shower. "We'll see about that Bass."

They made love again and then showered after which they crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go another chapter! Not too sure about this one but I'm going to go with it and see how it lands. As always any and all reviews are so appreciated. I do not own Gossip Girl even though I wish I did!

* * *

><p>All hell had broken loose. Blair couldn't believe that just fifteen short minutes ago she, her parents, Cyrus and Roman were having a quiet, peaceful dinner and with five simple words "Chuck Bass is the father" total pandemonium had erupted.<p>

She had arrived at Charles de Gaulle right on time and had the taxi take her directly to the restaurant. Of course, her mother always punctual was waiting with Cyrus at the bar.

"Blair, darling, I hope that's travel bloat and not excessive wedding cake tasting that's caused this plumpness." Those were her mother's first words to her as she kissed her cheek and pinched the side of Blair's waist.

Cyrus kissed her next. "Oh, Eleanor she looks beautiful as always."

Leave it to Eleanor Waldorf to reduce her to a fifteen year old insecure girl again.

They discussed Blair's flight over while they waited for Harold and Roman. Much to Eleanor's disdain and Blair's discomfort they arrived five minutes late.

Harold immediately wrapped his daughter in his arms and Blair felt like bursting into tears. She adored her father and was worried what he was going to think of her when he heard the news.

They all sat down and discussed Waldorf Design's Fall line as well as the vineyards at the Chateau as they ordered. Then Cyrus asked the question she had been dreading.

"So how are Louis and the royal wedding plans?"

Blair twisted her napkin in her lap. "Well actually that's why I've asked you all to be here tonight. I wanted to tell you all the news at the same time."

"What's wrong?" Eleanor knew her daughter well.

Blair shook her head and took a sip of her water. "Nothing's wrong per se just a change of plan."

Harold who was sitting next to her took her hand. "What's going on Blair?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh thank God! I thought you were going to tell us the engagement was off." Eleanor looked so relieved.

Harold was speechless as Roman signaled the waiter to bring champagne. "This iz wonderful news," he put an arm around Harold and squeezed, "you are to be a Grandpere!"

Cyrus on Blair's left gushed, "A baby is such a wonderful blessing."

Blair held up her hand to push her hair back and Eleanor noticed that her engagement ring was missing. "Blair where is your ring?" Everyone looked at her empty finger.

"Louis has it. We've called off the engagement."

"What? Why would he do that when he's about to become a father?" Eleanor was far from happy.

It was now or never. Blair took a deep breath and blurted, "Chuck Bass is the father."

At that exact moment the waiter who had returned with the champagne popped the cork. Roman covered his mouth and exclaimed, "Mon Dieu!"

Harold looked at Eleanor and then back at Blair. "Chuck Bass?"

Eleanor leaned forward. "I knew that man was trouble. I said it when they first started dating." She pointed a finger at Harold. "You said he was fine, that it was just a phase. Something she had to get out of her system and now look what has happened."

"She was happy for the first time in a while." Harold immediately went on the defensive.

"Yes until he completely ruined her and this," she held up her hands gesturing towards Blair, "is a complete disaster."

The waiter unaware of the change in atmosphere began to pour the champagne. Eleanor downed her glass instantly and held it up for a refill.

"The press is going to have a field day with this and right before the Fall show."

Harold leaned forward and whispered angrily, "This is just like you to worry about yourself. She's the one that has to deal with this problem."

Eleanor set her glass down. "This is your entire fault. You've always been overindulgent when it comes to her."

Blair had had enough and couldn't take it anymore. While her parents continued to argue and pass blame she excused herself from the table and headed outside. She felt like she was going to pass out and she needed some fresh air.

She began to pace in front of the restaurant. She wanted to call Chuck. She needed him to tell her it was all going to be okay but she didn't know if he really felt that way and she couldn't bear it if he were cold or distant.

She pulled out her phone prepared to call Serena when Cyrus came out the door. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt the tears begin as soon as her head was on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay Blair, I promise." He pulled back and smiled at her. "Don't cry." He reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a silk handkerchief and handed it to her.

She dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "I've really made a mess of things haven't I?"

Cyrus shrugged. "That depends. Do you love Chuck?"

She nodded and the tears started again. "God help me but I do and I have for a very long time. I've known for a while that marrying Louis wasn't right."

Cyrus smiled. "I noticed it between you two the very first time I ever saw you together. It was definitely love." He took both of her hands in his. "Do you want this baby?"

"More than anything. I love it already."

He nodded. "Alright then let's go back inside and tell your parents that." She was hesitant so he led the way. "I promise I have your back."

Blair gave a teary smile. "Thank you."

He gave her another hug. "You're welcome now come on."

They walked back to the table together. Everyone was silent. Eleanor's arms were crossed and she was so tense Blair was frightened she might crack. Her father looked so sad.

Blair stood behind her chair. "I'm going to have a baby with Chuck Bass and no amount of anger and upset is going to change that fact. So," she took a deep breath, "you all can accept that and be a part of this child's life or not. It's up to you but either way I'm having a baby."

Harold sighed, "Is he going to marry you?"

"He hasn't asked me and personally I would say no if he did. I refuse to rush into a marriage because of a baby."

"Blair this is going to ruin your reputation and the Waldorf name." Eleanor was nearly in tears.

Blair stared at her mother. "Just once I wish you would care as much about me as you do about my reputation. I don't care what people think Mother. Besides this isn't 1950. Women have babies every day without being married. I'm not the first and I certainly won't be the last." She picked up her handbag and signaled the waiter. He rushed over.

"I need a taxi to take me to the Four Seasons and my luggage. Merci." She turned to the table. "Now I'm exhausted so I'm going to get some sleep. I have a flight to Florence in the morning so I need my rest."

Harold got up. "Blair don't leave. Come stay with us. You can relax and rest I promise."

She hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy but I really think I need some time alone to think and Tuscany is the perfect place to do that."

She said her goodbyes to Cyrus and Roman and headed around the table to where her mother sat. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Mother." She rested her hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "I didn't do this on purpose." When she got no response she turned and walked away.

The taxi was waiting with her luggage already in the trunk when she stepped out of the restaurant. She got in and shut the door feeling like her heart was going to burst with sadness.

As the taxi pulled away from the curb her phone rang. It was Chuck. She took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello Chuck."

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you arrived safely."

"Yes I just left dinner and I'm heading to the hotel." She was holding back tears.

Chuck noticed right away something was wrong. "Why are you staying at a hotel instead of at your Mother's?"

"Seeing as my Mother is not currently speaking to me I thought a hotel would be best." She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"That bad huh?"

"Worse than anything you can imagine."

There was a shuffling noise in the background and then she could hear a woman's voice saying something to Chuck. "I'll be right there," he whispered back to her.

Blair closed her eyes and felt a wave of jealousy rise up inside of her. "You're obviously busy so I'll let you go."

"It's nothing just a late lunch." He cleared his throat. "Look Blair I'm going to clear my schedule and join you tomorrow. You shouldn't have gone by yourself. Maybe if I talk to Eleanor she'll understand."

Blair was suddenly filled with anger. "Understand what Chuck? Understand that her daughter ruined herself by cheating on her fiancée with a womanizing ass who's all new money and no class. Or maybe you'll help her understand how her daughter will soon give birth to a bastard child. I've embarrassed her and ruined the Waldorf name. I've taken an opportunity to be a princess and thrown it all away to be the whore of a...a glorified landlord instead." She had reached the end of her rant.

Chuck had heard enough. "You are clearly upset and exhausted which has caused you to overreact."

"Overreact? My mother isn't speaking to me, Chuck. You have no idea how bad this is. It's easy for you. Your life doesn't change. You can still do your job, go out and screw any whore you want and no one will say anything. I can't run from this. I'm the one who has to give up school and social engagements and what charitable organization is going to want me on their board. So don't tell me I'm overreacting."

"That's enough Blair. I think you need to go and get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"No Chuck I'm done talking. I want you to leave me alone."

He sighed. "Blair you're being irrational. We're having a baby together I can't leave you alone."

"We have at least five months before I actually give birth and until then I want you to stay the hell away from me." He started to protest and she cut him off. "I have nothing else to say to you." With that she hung up on him.

Chuck looked at his phone in disbelief. He had thought they had made some headway and now he felt like they had just took about twelve steps back. He was trying not to be hurt by the things she had said. She was hormonal and jetlagged and her mother always brought out the worst in her.

He picked up his desk phone and buzzed his assistant. "Clear my schedule for the rest of this week and the next and have the jet fueled and ready to go to Paris within the hour."

"But Mr. Bass, what about your conference call with Hong Kong tonight?"

He ran a hand over his face. He was surrounded by idiots. "What part of 'clear my schedule' did you not fucking understand? Do your fucking job or find another place of employment."

He slammed the phone down and got up crossing his office to the sideboard where he poured himself a healthy portion of scotch. He downed it in two swallows and poured a second.

He called Arthur to bring the limo around. He had to get home, pack and get to France as quickly as possible. He knew what he had to do now and leaving Blair alone was certainly not in the plan.


	8. Chapter 8

I've had this written out for ages and just hadn't had time to type it up. I'll try to be quicker with the updates in the future. Try being the key word! Thanks again for all the kind reviews. I truly appreciate them and it's one of the reasons I write.

* * *

><p>As Chuck was landing at Le Bourget Airport in Paris Blair was departing from Charles de Gaulle for Florence. The immigration officers met him on board to expedite his arrival. He stepped off the Bass jet and straight into the limo waiting on the tarmac. His assistant had made sure the driver knew to take him directly to the Four Seasons George V Hotel. She didn't want to lose her job.<p>

He entered the marble lobby and headed straight to the front desk. He and Blair always stayed at the Four Seasons' Presidential Suite whenever they were in Paris. He approached the receptionist and his thoughts drifted to all the nights they had spent making love in this hotel. He planned on doing that exact thing for the next five hours at least.

The manager of the hotel rushed from the back room to greet Chuck personally. Apparently someone had informed him that one of their best guests had arrived unexpectantly.

"Monsieur Bass it is so wonderful to see you here in Paris again. I'm assuming you will want your regular suite."

Chuck forced a smile. "Monsieur DeWitt it is nice to see you as well. I believe Mademoiselle Waldorf is staying here so if I can just get her room key I'll be out of your way."

Monsieur DeWitt frowned. "I am sorry Monsieur Bass but Mademoiselle checked out two hours ago. The car took her to airport."

Chuck was trying to remain calm. She was obviously going to make him chase her. "Did she happen to mention where she was going?"

"I am sorry but she did not. Can we prepare a room for you Monsieur?"

Chuck removed five hundred Euros from his money clip and handed them to the manager. "No, but thank you for your help."

DeWitt pocketed the bills and nodded to Chuck. "Glad to be of service Monsieur."

Chuck nodded and rushed back out to his limo. He informed the driver of Eleanor and Cyrus' address. He needed to find Blair and unfortunately that meant speaking to her mother. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

While en route to the Rose's flat he called his P.I. Andrew Tyler was not very pleased with being woken up at three in the morning but when he realized it was Chuck he apologized.

Chuck gave him all the information he had on Blair's whereabouts for the last twenty four hours and wanted Tyler to find out exactly where she had gone. If Eleanor decided to be difficult he would need Tyler as a backup.

He arrived at the Rose residence and the doorman announced him. Chuck took it as a good sign that he was being allowed upstairs. He stepped out of the elevator and knocked on their door.

Dauphin, the housekeeper, pulled it open and showed him to the breakfast room where he found not only Eleanor and Cyrus but Harold as well. They all turned to face him and he felt like he was in front of a firing squad.

"Good morning everyone." He cleared his throat.

Eleanor was the first to speak. "Well if it isn't the cause of my daughter's social ruin."

Chuck smirked at her. "I hardly think one pregnancy will erase an entire lifetime of social superiority."

"Don't be flippant with me Charles. I asked you to leave her alone and you couldn't do that could you? You have caused her a year of grief. I still don't even know what happened but it devastated her."

"That's between me and Blair. She's forgiven me and we've worked it out."

"Do you love her?" Harold spoke up.

Chuck looked him directly in the eyes. "More than anything."

Harold nodded and Chuck took another step into the room. "I came to ask her to marry me."

Eleanor set her teacup down. "You should have thought about marriage before impregnating my only daughter."

"Ms. Waldorf it was never my intention to hurt Blair or her reputation. But what's done is done. There's no changing what's already happened. We can only move forward from here. I love her and I want her to be my wife but I need your blessing to do that." He looked at each of them. "Blair loves you all and I have to go to her knowing I have her family behind this union."

Harold stood up. "You have to promise me that you are going to make this right. She deserves to be happy."

"That's my intention if I can find her. Do you know where she's gone?"

"She's in Tuscany. She left on the eight o'clock flight to Florence and was having a car take her to a villa she rented." Cyrus who had been silent until now offered the information to him. "She refused to tell us where the villa was exactly so you're on your own with that."

Chuck sighed with relief. "Thank you Mr. Rose."

Cyrus stood up to join Harold. "Don't thank me yet. If you do anything from this moment forward to hurt her you'll have to answer to me. She may not be my biological daughter but I couldn't love her anymore if she were. Have I made myself clear?"

Chuck held out his hand. "Crystal." He shook Cyrus' hand. "I promise you all that I will do everything in my power to make her happy." He pulled out his phone. "If you would excuse me for one moment I need to make a business call."

He stepped into the other room to call Tyler and give him all the information he just found out about Blair. Tyler promised to get back to him in the next few hours. Chuck hung up and returned to the table. He gestured to the empty chair.

"I have some very important matters to discuss with you Ms. Waldorf if you will permit me to join you we can discuss it."

Eleanor who was beginning to soften agreed and Chuck began to tell them all the things he had planned on the trip over. Three hours later he left the flat feeling more hopeful than he had in a long time. Everything was going to plan so far. He would have to spend the next few days in Paris while he completed the details. He didn't want to go to Blair until everything was finalized and he could lay it all out for her.

He was en route back to the Four Seasons when Tyler called with the exact address of the villa where Blair was staying. Chuck hung up feeling confident. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the chocolate brown box opening it to look at the diamond nestled inside. He had known this was the ring for her the minute he had seen it at Harry Winston's. After fifteen and a half months of keeping it safe it was finally going to be home on her finger where it was always meant to be.

* * *

><p>Blair felt relaxed for the first time in months. The villa was gorgeous. Beautiful rooms with comfortable furnishings. There was a pool and the best part was there was nothing else around for miles besides olive trees, gardens and hills.<p>

There was a staff of two, a husband and wife, who were sweet and spoke English. She had spent the last four days sleeping, eating and taking the occasional excursion into the local towns. She had decided to embrace the next few weeks and not worry about anything except her and her baby's wellbeing and she had to admit it was working. It helped immensely that Chuck had actually listened to her and had left her alone. Other than a call from her father and a daily chat with Serena she was completely alone and it was fantastic.

She was lying face down on a massage table by the pool. She had sent for the best, not to mention the most gorgeous, masseuse in Rome to give her daily massages. He was working his usual magic and Blair was completely lost in the sound of the waterfall flowing into the pool. She felt herself slowly beginning to drift off to sleep.

That was until she heard a very familiar voice say, "You know how much I hate it when you hang up on me."

She lifted her head up from the table. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

He shrugged as he slid his hands into his trouser pockets. "I've never taken orders very well you should know that." He glanced at the masseuse and then back to her. "Can we talk?"

"I said everything I had to say to you the other night."

Just then Antonia entered the pool area. "So sorry to disturb you Signorina but what room would you like Signore Bass to stay in?"

Chuck didn't give Blair time to answer as he quickly approached Antonia placing a hand at the small of her back and leading her to the stairs. "Antonia, right?" She nodded. "I'll be staying in Signorina Waldorf's room."

Antonia glanced over her shoulder at the young woman and then back at him. He decided to explain. "She's my girlfriend and we're having a baby together. You understand?"

"A bambino." She gushed.

Chuck smiled and nodded. "Si a bambino. Oh and two for dinner tonight, grazie."

She smiled and headed back to the house to relay the news to her husband. Chuck turned and headed back to Blair. She was up off the table and tying her bathrobe around herself.

Chuck didn't like the look of the masseuse. He was too handsome and he had had his hands all over Blair.

She slipped her feet into her sandals. "Giovanni I'm sorry but we'll have to cut today's session short." He nodded and she smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time."

"Of course Blair. No problem." He started to fold up his table.

Chuck didn't like the way he said her name in such a familiar way and don't even get him started on that accent. "Giovanni I'll be having a massage as well tomorrow."

"No he won't because he won't be here." She crossed her arms in front of herself.

Chuck walked to her wrapping an arm around her waist. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Let's not air our dirty laundry in front of the help." He smiled at Giovanni. "We'll see you tomorrow." He started to lead Blair up the stairs. When they got to the top she shrugged his arm off her waist and rushed into the villa and to her room.

It was a large suite with a sitting room, oversized marble bathroom, dressing room with vanity, walk in closet and a large canopied bed. Off the bedroom was a private patio and garden.

Chuck followed her through the sitting room and into the bedroom where she turned on him.

"You are not staying here."

He sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs. "Blair I am not leaving here until we've worked things out."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "We are never going to be able to work things out. You are never going to change."

He stood up. "That's not fair Blair. I have changed. You're just too stubborn to see it."

"Why are you really here?"

He put his hands on either side of her hips. "Because I love you."

"Saying I love you isn't going to fix everything. This," she gestured to her waistline, "is going to change my life forever and I have to know that you're going to be there for me and that I can count on you."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "I am here for you. I want to be here for every moment."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "How does sleeping with another woman less than twelve hours after being with me supposed to make me believe that?"

He was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Our last phone conversation. I heard her in the background Chuck." She pulled away from him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Chuck laughed softly. "Blair I was at the office it was my assistant reminding me about a late lunch meeting. I swear I'm not sleeping with anyone else. You have been it for me since I returned to New York."

She glanced up at him. "How many women were there over the summer?"

This was not how he planned this conversation to go. "Blair we are not going to sit here and discuss the sexual experiences we had over the summer."

"That many, huh?"

She glanced out the French doors looking into the garden. "What do you want Chuck?"

He turned her face back to him. There were tears in her eyes and it made his heart sink. "All I'm asking for is two weeks. Give me two weeks together with no restrictions and no boundaries and if at the end of it you really don't want to try and make this work I promise to leave you alone except for where our child is concerned. I won't pressure you about anything."

She thought for a minute and then nodded. What was fourteen days if it meant being free of him in the end? "Fine I'll give you two weeks."

He smiled down at her. "Thank you Blair." He reached out and started to untie her robe.

She grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I said no restrictions and no boundaries Blair and this robe at this moment is definitely a boundary." He pulled the tie loose and pushed the edges of the robe open. All she was wearing were a lacy pair of boy shorts. He felt a spike of jealousy when he realized she had been alone with that masseuse dressed like this.

"You gave Giovanni quite a show." He ran a finger across one nipple and it hardened instantly to his touch.

"He sees women all the time Chuck. I'm sure I'm hardly anything special."

He pushed the robe from her shoulders. "See that is where you are wrong. You are the most beautiful and alluring woman I have ever known and I'm sure Giovanni could see that. I'll have to make sure he knows that at least for the next fourteen days you belong to me." He leaned forward and caught her protest with his mouth pushing her back onto the bed.

She was breathless when he pulled away. "Now I don't want to talk about Giovanni or anything else for that matter." They spent the next two hours not talking at all.

* * *

><p>AN I just wanted to respond to Bianca in regards to her question about using her idea. I have these chapters written in longhand way in advance. I then type and edit each chapter. This is why it sometimes takes me awhile to update. I have always written longhand and cannot write on the computer. So it always ends up being a two-step process. Thanks for the question and the lovely reviews Bianca!


	9. Chapter 9

Hurricane Irene gave me a chance to finally get this typed up. Hopefully we'll be able to return to the shore tomorrow and I'll have time to write the next chapter. We're heading into the home stretch now. Depending on how I divide up the rest I have written it is probably only going to be maybe 2 or 3 more chapters and possibly an epilogue. So enjoy! As always Gossip Girl doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chuck had left Blair deep in conversation with Serena who had called. He told her he would meet her on the terrace where they were having dinner. He walked to the stone wall surrounding the patio and looked down to the pool below and then out over the valley. The sun was just starting to set and it was a breathtaking view.<p>

His thoughts strayed to an hour ago when he had had Blair wrapped in his arms. Sex was never their issue. If there was one thing they could agree on it was that the sex between them was phenomenal. He had to get her out of the bedroom and make her see that he was the one who could make her happy and he was the one who could be there for her always. She was stubborn and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy but he had to convince her.

He was drawn back to reality as Antonia crossed the terrace. "Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes, Signore."

Chuck smiled at her. "Grazie. Can I also get a glass of the scotch I brought?"

"Si." Antonia started to turn away and then stopped and faced him. "Signorina was very sad when she arrived here. I think she will be happy now."

"I hope so." He watched her walk away.

What was wrong with them? Why was this so hard? They loved each other everything else was really irrelevant.

Ten minutes later Blair entered the terrace that was now lit with candles and soft light. She was wearing an emerald green dress that showed off every curve.

Chuck, on his second glass of scotch, was breathless. He stood up and held his arm out to her. She slid her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to the table that was laid out in the center of the stone patio.

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "You look beautiful."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you."

He pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in gently once she was seated.

"How's Serena?" He took the chair opposite her.

Blair placed her napkin across her lap. "She's good. We were discussing which classes she was going to be taking."

Chuck knew how hard this was for her. "Blair why don't you attend this semester and take the next one off? Then you could return the following fall only a semester behind."

She shook her head. "I've already made my mind up Chuck. I don't want to be seven months pregnant and taking final exams. I'll take this year off and then go back."

Chuck decided not to push it. He had to pick his battles. He watched her reach for a piece of fresh baked bread and smiled.

Blair glanced up at him embarrassed. "One of the perks of being pregnant, I can eat bread and not feel guilty."

He laughed softly. "You know I love a woman with a healthy appetite."

Blair swallowed. "See if you feel that way when I'm the size of a beached whale."

"I will always find you attractive and never more so than when you're carrying my child."

She was silent for a minute or two before saying, "Louis called just before I left the room."

Chuck felt his jaw clench. "What did he want?"

She took another bite of her bread. "He wanted me to know that he released the statement today."

"What did it say?"

She shrugged. "Something about us deciding that we weren't compatible and that the breakup was mutual etc., etc.

Chuck reached across the table and took her hand. "This is good Blair. It's closure and now we can all move on." He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

Blair looked up to meet his gaze. "I know it had to be done. I just didn't know that I'd feel this sad about it."

He nodded. "Of course you're sad. He was a good guy."

"He was wasn't he?" She pulled her hand from his grasp as Antonia served their antipasti.

They spent the rest of the meal discussing everything from the places Chuck and Nate had travelled, fall fashion and Chuck's new hotel. They laughed and ate and the entire meal was pleasurable.

Blair pushed her dessert away with a sigh. "I simply cannot eat another bite."

Chuck looked at her plate. There was barely a spoonful of her lemon panecotta left. He smiled at her. It was so nice to see her like this. Normally she was so careful about what she ate. There was a warm blush to her cheeks.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really you're going to leave that one bite? You're pathetic."

She bit her bottom lip in thought for a second, reached out taking her spoon and scooped up the last bite plopping it into her mouth. "Happy?"

He chuckled. "Very." He picked up his wineglass in salute to her swallowing the last of the red wine.

Setting the glass down he said, "I have some business in Rome tomorrow and I was thinking you should come with me. We'll take the helicopter over. I'll leave you to shop on the Via Condotti while I take care of my business and then we can have a wonderful dinner a Pietro's before flying back."

She placed her arms on the table and leaned forward with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Do I get to use your Black card?"

A curl had fallen forward and over her shoulder. Chuck wanted to reach out and push it back into place. She looked so gorgeous. "How could I ever say no to you?"

"Excellent then count me in. I think Chanel has new flap bags and Miu Miu has these beautiful velvet bow peep toes I've been coveting."

Chuck got up and walked around the table taking her hand and helping her up. "I have a feeling this is going to be my most expensive trip to Rome ever."

She kissed him gently on the lips. He tasted like red wine. "You better believe it Bass."


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys there will only be one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue. I'm thinking about possibly doing another story but set in the future. Haven't decided completely but depending on feedback may do it. As always your reviews are more than appreciated it. Feel like the number has dropped off a bit and I'm not sure if that means you all are not enjoying this as much or just not reviewing. For those of you who did review thank you. Gossip Girl doesn't belong to me unfortunately. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They had left for Rome immediately after lunch the next day. Chuck had left Blair with the limo and his driver. He didn't want her to be left alone. Plus he wanted her to have transportation in case she decided to go somewhere else. His meeting was completed after a few hours and he was headed back to meet Blair who was not surprisingly still shopping. Her text had informed him that she was at La Perla. He knew that that meant she was wrapping up her excursion. She always ended her shopping at La Perla or Wolford or another shop like that. She needed the proper lingerie, tights and other accessories to go with the new things she had bought. He knew her so well.<p>

He entered the shop and the two saleswomen smiled and greeted him warmly. It wasn't just because he was incredibly handsome, which he was, but it was mostly because he had that look of extreme wealth about him.

He returned the women's smiles. "I believe a friend of mine is here."

The woman closest to him approached him. "I believe you are looking for Ms. Waldorf. Yes?"

"Indeed I am."

The woman nodded. "She is in the dressing room. She has already picked out several beautiful pieces."

Chuck pulled out his money clip. He retrieved four hundred euros and handed them to the lady. "This is for each of you for keeping the store closed and private for us." He gave her a knowing look.

The woman took the bills and gave him a sly look in return. "Of course Mr….?"

Chuck smirked at her. "Bass. Chuck Bass."

"Mr. Bass let me show you to the back." She gave a nod to her associate and led him to the back of the shop and through to what would now be a very private dressing area. He sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

He noticed another saleswoman standing near the door of what he assumed to be Blair's dressing room. She was holding a gorgeous beaded slip. On a chair next to her were about twenty different pieces.

The woman who had led him back addressed the saleswoman pointing to the chair. "Is Ms. Waldorf happy with these?"

The other woman looked completely frazzled. Chuck smiled. Blair was probably putting her through her paces. She nodded. "Yes she is, Tina."

The woman, Tina, picked up the pile and looked at Chuck. "I assume I should box these up sir?"

Chuck who was going through his emails on his Blackberry responded without looking up. "Whatever she wants."

Tina nodded and rushed out with her arms full. Blair opened the door to her room. "Chuck you're here." She gave him a radiant smile.

He looked up at her. She was dressed in a slip of the most beautiful oyster colored lace. It stopped mid-thigh and the amount of cleavage that was showing was breathtaking. Chuck instantly felt his body respond. He uncrossed his legs to relieve some of the pressure. "I'm here."

The saleswoman held out the beaded slip for Blair's inspection. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Blair took the hanger from her and held it up. "This isn't exactly what I wanted but it is pretty." She glanced at Chuck. "Do you mind if I try on one more?"

He smiled at her. "Take as long as you like."

She took the slip and closed the door. Tina returned handing Chuck a glass of champagne. Chuck thanked her sliding his phone into his pocket. He took a long swallow and was impressed at the quality of the liquor.

He had refrained from having sex with Blair last night and again this morning but seeing her in that slip had just blown whatever restraint he might have had. He pulled out another two hundred euros and handed it out to Blair's whipping girl. "Ladies if you don't mind leaving us alone."

The girl took the money with a thank you and looking very relieved rushed out. Tina tilted her head towards Chuck. "Is there anything else I can get you before I go?"

He held up his glass. "A refill."

"But of course." She rushed out and returned thirty seconds later with the bottle. She refilled Chuck's glass which he had emptied while she was gone.

"We will be very busy for the next hour at the very least Mr. Bass so if you need anything please let us know."

Chuck gave her his trademark smirk. "I think we will be fine. Thank you."

She set the bottle down and closed the door to the dressing area leaving them alone. Blair opened the door.

"Maria I think this is a bit snug." She looked up confused when the shop girl hadn't responded immediately. "Where is that woman? She's not very good at her job."

Chuck took another sip of his champagne. "I sent her out." He was looking her up and down.

Blair knew that look well. He looked as if he wanted to literally consume her. She pushed a curl behind her ear. "So you're going to be my shop attendant?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm going to attend you alright." He crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

She stepped in front of him. The slip was really beautiful. It was the lightest shade of pink with a beading of seed pearls along the hem and bodice. Her breasts were practically falling out. She pulled on the thin strap adjusting it on her shoulder. Chuck decided that he was most definitely buying her this one.

"Turn around."

She did as he asked turning very slowly. She lifted her hair and twisted it over her shoulder leaving the nape of her neck bare the way he liked it. Blair was all for a bit of play. It had been twenty four hours since he had made love to her and personally that was much too long. She was going to make the most of these two weeks.

He took another swallow of champagne trying to pull in his libido. "Bend over."

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He gave her a look that said don't question me.

She did what he asked because she loved this game as much as he did.

He took another sip from his glass while he admired her pert, round bottom. If the slip was any shorter her ass would be hanging out. He set his glass down and got up. As he approached her she started to straighten up but she stopped when she felt his hand on her back.

"Stay."

She was about to protest being treated like an obedient dog when she felt his hand run over the silk barely covering her bottom and she gasped. He ran a finger under the hem and along her right butt cheek.

"I personally do not think it's snug at all." He gave her ass a smack just hard enough to make her squeal. "Stand up and turn around."

She faced him her cheeks pink with pleasure. She always did like it a little rough. He ran his hand along the bodice and then over first one breast and then the other. Both of her nipples were erect and straining against the silk.

"I think it fits perfectly."

He backed them up to the couch while kissing her deeply. When he pulled away they were both breathless. He sat back on the couch and pulled her between his legs. His hand was absentmindedly running up and down her bared thigh.

She leaned over and kissed him. Her breasts were heaving against the bodice. Reaching up he pulled on the delicate straps pulling them down with a tear of fabric.

Blair gasped. "Chuck you tore it."

He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him as he kissed her neck. "Sorry I'll buy you five more to replace it." His mouth found her freed breast and her hands pushed into his hair pulling him into her closer.

When he finally entered her whispering that he loved her Blair realized that right at that moment she couldn't be any happier. She felt safe and loved.

Forty minutes later they stepped out of the dressing room fully clothed and put together. Chuck had his arm around Blair's waist and the ruined slip in his free hand. He handed it to Tina.

"We had a bit of an accident with this one so just add it and another one just like it to Ms. Waldorf's total."

She smiled knowingly at him. "Of course Mr. Bass." She glanced at Blair whose cheeks were flushed. "Everything on the black card and sent to the New York address?"

Blair nodded. "Yes please."

Chuck pulled out his money clip removing six hundred more euros. "Thank you again ladies for all your help."

Tina took the money from him. "It was our pleasure Mr. Bass and please visit us again the next time you are both in Rome."

Chuck led Blair to the waiting limo and they rushed off to Pietros where Chuck had arranged a private dinner.

Simone the owner was waiting at the door for them. They had eaten there on every trip to Rome and Simone adored them. She opened her arms embracing Blair with a kiss to both cheeks.

"Blair welcome back to Roma! I have the gnocchi with fresh truffles for you."

Blair, who was famished, sighed. "I have had dreams about your gnocchi Simone."

Simone hugged Chuck next. "Come in you two everything is ready."

She led them to the table in the center of the room. It was lit with candles and a vase of peonies was arranged in the center. Blair sat down. "It's beautiful Simone. Thank you."

Chuck moved his seat next to Blair's. Simone gave a smile. "It's so nice to see you two together again. The usual red?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes and water for Blair."

Simone looked shocked as she turned to Blair. "No wine for you tonight?"

Blair felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Actually I'm pregnant so no, not tonight."

Simone shouted and hugged Blair. "That's wonderful news." She shook Chuck's hand. "Congratulations! Dessert is on the house tonight." She gave Chuck's shoulder a squeeze and rushed off to get their drinks. Chuck laughed softly. "Same old Simone."

Blair looked at him. "It's nice to be back here. It feels comfortable." She reached out and took his hand. Their fingers intertwined. "It feels right."

Chuck felt a burst of joy in his chest. "It does, doesn't it?" He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of it. He stared down at her left hand and looked back up at her. "I really do love you Blair."

She nodded her head. "I know you do and I love you. The question remains is that enough?"

He leaned forward. "I believe that it is. I believe that you and I together can get through anything." He searched her face. "All I've ever wanted was a real family. The type of family I never had and you are giving that to me." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I promise to be the best father I can to our child."

Her eyes filled with tears. She nodded. "If there's one thing I have never doubted it was your ability to be a great father."

He could never express to her how much hearing her say that meant to him. Her opinion of him was everything. "I need you in my life Blair. I realized this summer just how much. I'm not whole without you."

She gave a smile as she brushed away a tear. "Well I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a breath. "Thank you." The relief he felt hearing her say that was overwhelming.

Simone brought out a selection of starters along with their drinks. They spent the next three hours eating the best food in Rome, talking and laughing. They left hand in hand and they were both content and completely happy.

Blair knew that whatever happened when they returned to New York they would be okay. They would create their own rules and their own type of family and it would be perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go guys. I decided to divide this chapter into two. So there will be one more before the epilogue. Hope you enjoy it. Also I don't know about anyone else but I am so ready for Season 5. It seems like an eternity since the Season 4 finale. I need Chuck and Blair reuniting and hopefully a baby Bass! As always thank you so much for the continued reviews and I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair had spent the past eight days sightseeing, shopping, dining and just being together. Blair was truly happy. She was reminded of all the reasons why she loved Chuck. She knew that once back in New York she would allow him back into her life. They would make a home for themselves and their baby. The past seven nights were spent making love and once finished they would talk about the baby and their futures. Chuck had shared all his plans for expansion of his business empire and Blair had to admit she was impressed. He seemed sincerely motivated and passionate about the business. He also shared his plan to gain full control back of Bass Industries. He realized finally that this was his legacy as well as his child's.<p>

Chuck woke up on the tenth morning realizing that he only had four more days to make her see that they were meant to be together. He didn't want to be in her life some of the time; he wanted to be in her life all the time. He wanted to marry her he just wasn't sure if she felt the same yet.

He glanced over at Blair who was sleeping soundly. The sun streaming in through the window made her look angelic. He reached out and pushed a lock of her hair back. She moaned softly and rolled towards him. Chuck wanted to kiss her awake and make love to her. He felt like a teenage boy again. He was in a constant state of arousal around her. He knew she needed her rest as they had been up late last night. So he forced himself out of bed before he gave in to his desires.

He took his phone and after brushing his teeth and using the bathroom he went into the sitting room to go through emails and messages. As always he had a fair amount to catch up on.

There was one from Serena that caught his eye. It was sent to him in the middle of the night. It wasn't like his sister to send him emails in general and certainly not now when he was with Blair who she spoke to everyday.

He clicked on it and opened the message. The start of the email was the usual. Inquiring about their trip and general niceties then she got to the true reason of the message. Gossip Girl had released a ton of photos and blasts about Chuck and Blair's whirlwind through Italy. She had pictures of them leaving La Perla and Pietros hand in hand. Photos of them in Sienna, Cortona, Florence, Pisa and Montepluciano. The most disturbing part was the numerous photos of Blair's baby bump. Serena had enclosed a copy of the blast. He read it.

"_Buon Giorno! Boy do I have a scoop for all my loyal readers. Spotted on a true Roman Holiday one Queen B. It seems Ms. Waldorf isn't too broken up about her royal breakup. My sources claim that she and a certain Dark Prince have been seen together all over Italy. From private fittings at La Perla to private dinners at restaurants the two have been inseparable. My sources also say that B is sporting a very obvious baby bump. Could our own King and Queen of Manhattan be producing an heir already? I'll let the pictures speak for themselves. From here on in we are all on baby bump watch. Feel free to send any photos. As far as I'm concerned I couldn't be happier! I've always hoped these two kids could work it out and from what I've seen that's exactly what they've been doing. __You know you love me! Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Serena closed her message with a plea for him to break the news gently to Blair.

Chuck cursed and tossed his phone aside. What was he going to do? Blair was going to freak out. Once she learned that they were "outed" so to speak, she was going to pull back. He knew it. There was a piece of him that wanted to keep the blast from her. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her. He could act like Serena's email got lost in his many correspondences.

But he knew he had to be honest with her if they were going to have any chance of making their relationship work. He decided to take a shower and deal with it once she woke up.

He entered the bedroom quietly and then realized that Blair was awake and sitting up in bed with her hand on her very visible stomach. She was smiling as she looked at him.

"I felt the baby." She was breathless with joy.

Chuck rushed over to her side of the bed and sat down on the edge. "Are you serious?"

She nodded biting her lower lip. "My doctor told me it would happen in the next few weeks."

Chuck was so in love with her at that moment that he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Pulling away he leaned his forehead against hers.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like bubbles or butterflies fluttering." She raised her eyes to meet his. "You know what those feel like right."

He placed his hand over hers. "I've had that feeling ever since that night." He kissed her again. "I can't wait until I'm able to feel our child."

"Unfortunately that won't be for a while yet." She took a deep breath. "This makes it all so real."

He rubbed her stomach sighing. "Blair there's something I need to tell you."

Blair pushed herself up a bit higher on the pillows. "What is it Chuck?"

"I received an email from Serena."

"Serena? Why is she emailing you? Is everything okay at home?"

Chuck took her hand. "Everything is fine. She just wanted us aware of the fact that our secret get away is no longer secret."

Blair pulled her hand from his and pushed her hair back. "We shouldn't have gone out like that. It was a mistake. Who found out?"

"It was on Gossip Girl. The past eight days are all there for the world to see."

Blair took a deep breath while she thought for a minute. "So what? We're adults and we have a past. It's not out of the realm of possibilities that we would maybe have a few dinners and excursions together."

Chuck sighed. "There were pictures of us looking quite 'together' and more than a few clearly showing your baby bump. She started a baby bump watch. "

Blair covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God, I wanted more time."

He pulled her hands from her face and looked at her. "I'm sorry. If I could make all this go away I would."

"I know you would." She took a deep breath. "You know what who cares. Everyone is going to find out eventually anyway right." She felt tears filling her eyes. "People are going to love this. Blair Waldorf knocked up and unmarried. The dethroning will be complete."

Chuck decided he had to fix this and he knew exactly how. He got up from the bed and pulled open the drawer of the dresser. He reached to the back and felt the familiar square box. It was now or never.

He slipped his hand and the box into his robe pocket. He went back to the bed and sat down again next to her. "Blair maybe there is a way to fix all this." He got down on one knee and pulled out the box opening it. "Marry me. Together you and I can rule Manhattan side by side. Who cares what anyone else thinks? We can make our own rules. I love you and whenever I envisioned my future it was always with you by my side. There has never been any doubt in my mind that you were the perfect woman for me and the only woman ever worthy enough to carry my children." He removed the ring from the box. "I promise you that I will try every day to make your life perfect. I'm not saying I'm not ever going to mess up but I am saying that I'm going to try my hardest not to." He finally met her eyes. "Please marry me."

She looked from him to the ring and then back to him. "Chuck…" She leaned forward and started to kiss him.

Chuck struggled to get up off his knee and sat back down on the bed. Pulling away he asked, "Is that a yes?"

She nodded. "Yes I'll marry you."

She held out her left hand and he slid the Harry Winston diamond ring on her finger. Nothing had ever looked or felt so right. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then looked at the ring again. "It really is the most beautiful ring."

"It pales next to you." He caressed her cheek gently and then chuckled softly.

Blair looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Did you really say yes? This isn't a dream is it?" He reminded her of a little boy on Christmas morning.

Blair pulled him down with her. "It isn't a dream. I really said yes." She kissed him as she started to push his robe open. "Did you say children before?"

He smirked at her. "I would love to keep you pregnant all the time. A huge family to carry on my legacy would be so nice."

She pushed her hands through his hair. "You mean our legacy and I am not going through all this again."

He kissed her pushing her silk nightgown up her body. "We'll discuss that later."

Blair pulled on his hair and he looked up at her. "I have a great idea. Let's return to New York married."

Chuck stared at her in complete disbelief. "What are you saying?"

She pushed herself up on her elbows. "I'm saying let's fly to Paris and get married with Daddy, Mother, Roman and Cyrus in attendance and then head home to New York."

"You don't want a big extravagant wedding?"

She shook her head. "No I just want to be married to the man I love."

He kissed her soundly. "I'll handle everything." He paused for a minute. "What about Dorota, Serena, Nate and Lily?"

"We'll have a big party when we get back. I'm worried that if this all gets too complicated it won't happen. Are you okay with that?"

He rolled them over so she was on top of him. "I'm okay with whatever you want. The only person I need there is you."

They spent the rest of the day in bed making love and then making phone calls and plans. Chuck was in awe of this new Blair. It was like being pregnant had changed her. Nothing mattered but their child.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day everything was set. Eleanor, who thought her daughter had lost her mind, said she would handle procuring the church and flowers and would handle the food for a small dinner at the flat for after the service. She also scheduled an appointment with Oscar de la Renta himself who just happened to be in Paris at the moment. He was honored to dress Blair. He told Eleanor that he had the perfect white lace dress in mind for her.<p>

Cyrus would go to Harry Winston to pick up their wedding bands which Chuck had called about and they assured him would be perfect. Harold had called in a favor to get a rushed marriage license. So basically by the time dinner was served that evening everything was finalized.

They shared a quiet meal on the terrace. Chuck smiled when he caught sight of Blair looking at her ring for the tenth time that night.

"Just think in two days' time you'll be Mrs. Charles Bass."

Blair pretended to think for a moment. "I was actually thinking about keeping Waldorf."

Chuck clenched his jaw. "I don't think so Blair. I want my wife to have my name not to mention the same name as my children."

"I was going to talk to you about that as well. I was thinking of using Waldorf-Bass with a hyphen for the baby's surname."

Chuck looked like he might explode any minute. "My children will be Bass with no hyphen." He stood up and walked around the table. He stood at the back of her chair for a second and then leaned forward placing both his hands on either side of her on the table. He whispered in her ear. "I want every man in the world to know exactly who you belong to so you will be Bass so there's no confusion." He kissed her neck gently and helped her up.

"We have an early flight to Paris so we should get some sleep." He started to walk towards their room.

She refused to move so he glanced back at her. "Is this how married life is going to be? You just dictating everything because if you think I'm just going to stand by like some pathetic Stepford wife with no opinion you're out of your mind."

Chuck put an arm around her waist. "Sweetheart I know that nothing could be further from the truth. The day that Blair Waldorf soon-to-be Bass doesn't have an opinion is the day hell freezes over." He kissed her temple. "Now let me rephrase my previous statement. Would you care to join me in bed?"

She pushed into him with her hip. "Since you asked so nicely I will."

He laughed kissing the top of her head. They spent the rest of the night getting very little sleep not that either of them cared.


	12. Chapter 12

Well this is it guys, the last chapter before the epilogue. Hope you enjoy it! Only 10 more days until the season premiere. I don't know if I should be excited or worried. I don't know about all of you but I am so not interested in this whole royal wedding storyline. I guess I will have to see how it all plays out. As always reviews are so appreciated. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The wedding had been perfect. It was just the six of them and a priest in a beautiful, little church in the heart of Paris. Blair had looked so beautiful that she literally took Chuck's breath away when he first laid eyes on her. The couture dress from Oscar de la Renta was the most gorgeous one Blair had ever seen. Chuck had gifted her that morning with the most unbelievable sapphire and diamond set of necklace, earrings and bracelet as her something blue. Her bouquet was pale pink peonies, of course. The ceremony was so simple and heartfelt that even Eleanor had teared up.<p>

The only snag was the discussion of a prenup the night before the ceremony. Harold was playing the lawyer card and insisting on one. Chuck explained to him that he wasn't interested in any of Blair's inheritance and he trusted her completely. Besides, he had explained, he had no intention of ever divorcing her.

Blair was quiet throughout the conversation until the end when she stood up and kissed Chuck lightly. "I just want you to know that if you ever cheat on me I will take you for everything you have."

Chuck had chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less from you." He then pulled her to himself, kissed her deeply and whispered in her ear, "I would never cheat on you. Besides even if I wanted to I wouldn't have the energy for another woman. You are completely insatiable." That was the end of the prenup discussion.

It was nearly midnight by the time Chuck had carried Blair into their suite at the Four Seasons. He took her straight into the bedroom and set her on the bed.

Blair yawned. She was tired but so happy. She lay back onto the bed. "I don't know if I can even be bothered to undress."

Chuck laughed as he removed his jacket and tie and kicked off his dress shoes. "Don't worry I'll take care of that."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some papers. He then sat down next to Blair leaning over to kiss her. "I have a wedding present for you."

Blair immediately felt more awake and she opened her eyes. "You already gave me the jewelry." She reached up with her hand touching the stones of the necklace.

He shook his head. "That was your something blue so it doesn't count."

She sat up as he handed the papers to her. She looked from the papers to him. "I didn't get you anything."

He smiled at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He laid his hand on her stomach and then leaned forward kissing her deeply. "You've already given me the greatest present ever. You and our child. What more could I ever want or need?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She started to kiss him pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Chuck reluctantly pulled away. "We'll get to that in a minute. First look at your present."

She bit her bottom lip smiling as she unfolded and scanned the documents.

She gasped, "Chuck is this what I think it is?"

He took her hand in his and threaded his fingers through hers. "I grew up without a real home. Living in hotels with room service and housekeeping. It was cold and lonely. You on the other hand had a real home. One place that you felt you always belonged. I want my child to have that as well."

"So you purchased the penthouse from my mother?

"Yes, I did it all before I came to find you in Italy. I realized that it was really the only place I had ever felt truly at home and I couldn't think of any place better to raise our child."

Blair kissed him and then hugged him wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I can't believe it! Plus I can't believe my mother would actually sell it and to you."

"Believe me it wasn't without a lot of negotiation and triple what it's actually worth." He looked her in the eyes. "It was worth every penny. I knew it would be the perfect wedding present."

She looked at him slyly. "What if I had said no?"

"It would still be yours. I want my son or daughter raised in a place that has such a deep connection to us."

She set the papers aside. "It's the best present ever. How can I ever begin to thank you?"

He kissed her pushing her back gently onto the bed. "I can think of a few ways."

A/N If I get enough reviews I may be generous and post the epilogue this weekend! So review even if it's just an "I like it" or an "I hate it." Review! Thank you.


	13. Epilogue

I want to thank everyone who has read, favorite, story alert and reviewed this story. It was fun to write and I enjoyed hearing back from all of you! I have a two possible future fics started. I may go ahead and post them sometime. So if you liked this please continue to read my stuff. Thanks again to all of my readers. Enjoy the epilogue and let's all hope for some great Chuck and Blair in Season 5. Fingers crossed!

* * *

><p>Blair stared into his dark blue eyes and fell hopelessly in love. He had the most perfect face. No one could ever possibly be as handsome as he was. She once thought that she could never love anybody as much as she loved Chuck but she was wrong. She loved him just as completely.<p>

She pulled the pale lilac, cashmere blanket from his legs to look at her son's beautiful, tiny toes again. He really was perfect. But then again she had never really expected anything less from herself and Chuck.

She realized suddenly that she was alone for the first time in twenty five hours. Chuck had been by her side for nearly every minute of her nineteen and a half hours of labor. He then spent the next three and a half making phone calls to everyone and fussing over her and their son. She finally sent him home to shower, change and eat when her hair and makeup team had arrived. Serena, her mother, father and the rest of the gang were due to arrive any moment and she refused to look anything less than perfect. Dorota had helped her change into the most beautiful Dior silk nightgown and robe in the palest shade of blue. She then headed back to the penthouse to check on "Mr. Chuck" and the nursery one more time.

The last twenty weeks had flown by. Chuck and Blair had arrived back in NYC with much fanfare. Gossip Girl was livid when she realized she had missed out on the wedding of the year. Chuck made sure she knew all about the reception for seven hundred of their closest friends, family and associates. He also allowed her the scoop on Blair's pregnancy. They had decided to out themselves to help alleviate some of the craziness around them.

After all of that they moved onto renovating the penthouse. They had the master suite completely gutted and redone with huge walk-in closets for both Chuck and Blair. They turned Blair's room into the nursery and Serena's old room into a nanny suite. They had lived at the Palace while all the construction and decorating was going on. Chuck had paid four times what it normally would have cost for them to have it finished before the baby arrived. They worked twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. It was a lot of extra crew and overtime. Not to mention a paid vacation for their downstairs neighbors as an apology for all the continuous noise.

Blair was convinced that they would never be moved back in before the baby came and had he arrived on time they wouldn't have. But as with all Bass men he wasn't going to do anything until he was good and ready much to his mother's discomfort.

They had been back in the house for three nights when Blair was woken up around five in the morning with what felt like menstrual cramps. She knew it was time. She had spent the next hour and a half trying to doze as she knew sleep was going to be limited. When Chuck woke at six thirty she leaned over and kissed him.

"I think you're going to be able to meet your son today." They had decided to find out the sex of the baby but they kept it to themselves.

He immediately became wide awake. Blair had reassured him that they had plenty of time for her to shower and change before they left for the hospital.

And here she was twenty five hours later with the most beautiful baby in the whole world wrapped in her arms. She felt tears begin to fill her eyes. She couldn't wait for her hormones to level out. All this weeping was causing irreparable damage to her skin.

A nurse knocked gently on her door and entered quietly. "Mrs. Bass I'm Tiffany, your day nurse. I brought a bottle for the baby. Nancy told me he didn't take to it last shift so I thought we should try again."

Blair had decided not to breastfeed. She found the whole idea of it quite common. Chuck was pushing her to change her mind to no avail. She had told him the day he was able to breastfeed their child was the day their son could go off formula but till then the bottle would be fine.

The nurse handed her the bottle and Blair tried to feed him. It was like he was hungry but had no interest in the bottle whatsoever. He began to fuss and then cry. Blair handed the bottle back to Tiffany.

"It's like he wants to eat but doesn't want it."

The nurse smiled at her. "We'll try again in a bit."

"He isn't going to starve is he?" Blair was already starting to worry.

The nurse smiled at her warmly. "Not at all Mrs. Bass, babies in general have all they need for the first couple of days from pre-birth. But we need to make sure he is feeding before we allow you to go home."

Blair's mind began to race. She had to be able to feed her baby. She glanced up shyly at the nurse. "Is it too late to try and breastfeed?"

Tiffany set the bottle aside. "We usually prefer you to breastfeed within the first hour but up to six is fine. Would you like to try?"

Blair took a deep breath and kissed her son's forehead as he continued to fuss. "I think I would."

The nurse gently took the baby while Blair arranged her clothing and then handed the baby back to Blair. She helped Blair adjust the baby and talked her through the steps.

"The most important thing to remember is to relax and enjoy the moment with your son. It may take a few feedings before he really latches on."

Her son fussed and rooted trying to find his way. Blair heeded the nurses' advice and relaxed rubbing his cheek gently. Within a few minutes he found his place and Blair felt more maternal and powerful than she ever did before.

The nurse smiled at them. "See he just needed his mommy." She picked up the unwanted bottle. "I'll give you some privacy. If you need anything press the button."

Blair smiled up at her radiantly. "Thank you."

As the nurse left the room she rested her head back on the pillows as she watched her son doze and feed. Her life really couldn't get any more perfect than it was.

* * *

><p>Chuck entered his wife's private suite quietly. He didn't want to wake her if she was resting. He had a bouquet of peonies in one hand and a wrapped box tucked under his arm.<p>

He closed the door and stepped into the room. The sight that greeted him made his heart leap. There was Blair looking absolutely stunning breastfeeding his son. He didn't think there was a more beautiful sight in the world.

Blair looked up at him as he crossed to the bed. "Hey there." She smiled at him.

He leaned over and kissed her and then kissed the top of his son's head. "How are my two favorite people in the world?"

"Tired but happy."

Chuck set the flowers and present on the bedside table and then sat down on the bed next to them. "Breastfeeding huh?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Your stubborn son refused to take the bottle and I couldn't let him starve."

Chuck smirked at her. "What can I say? The Bass men know what they want."

"Don't think this absolves you from middle of the night feedings. I plan on supplementing with the bottle."

He leaned over and kissed her again. "I look forward to it."

The baby had fallen asleep. Blair laid a burp cloth over the shoulder of Chuck's cashmere sweater. "He needs to be burped, daddy."

Chuck took the baby and laid him against his shoulder gently rubbing his back.

Blair pulled herself back together and reveled in the sight of her husband holding their newborn son. After a minute they heard a tiny expel of gas.

Chuck kissed his cheek. "That's my boy."

The baby was sound asleep so Chuck got up and laid him in the bassinet. Blair let out a whimper.

"I'll hold him."

Chuck smiled at her. "In a minute I want to give you something first."

Blair suddenly looked very excited. "Did you stop by Harry Winston's on the way over?"

Chuck picked up the box he had brought with him and sat back down on the bed. "Blair it's seven in the morning on a Saturday. They're closed."

"That's never stopped you before."

"True but this isn't from Harry Winston's." He handed the box to her but stopped her from opening it right away.

"Blair you have given me the greatest gift of all. You gave me a family and a home and I can never give you anything that would ever come close to that but I hope this is a start."

Blair felt a tear slip down her cheek. She wiped it away careful not to mess up her makeup. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Thank you."

He touched her cheek. "You haven't opened it yet."

Blair shook her head. "Not for the present but for giving me our son and not giving up on me." She kissed him again and then pulled the ribbon from the box. She took the lid off and found a piece of paper inside.

She read it and let out a tiny scream. "Oh my God, Chuck you bought the villa in Tuscany!"

He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started placing light kisses all over his face and neck repeating the words "thank you" over and over again.

She pulled back. "I am so in love with you." She pulled him forward and kissed him more passionately this time. He leaned in as she lay back on the pillows.

"Aren't you two supposed to wait six weeks or something?" Serena strode across the room looking like a warm summer's day.

Blair and Chuck turned to face her. Blair was blushing. "Serena!"

Serena rushed over and leaned across Chuck to hug her best friend. She then kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Blair you look stunning. Did you even really give birth to my godson or did you actually have a surrogate?"

"Believe me after nineteen and a half hours of labor I can guarantee you it was all me."

Chuck got up as Serena took his place on the bed. "Was it awful?"

Blair closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then looked at her friend. "Excruciating but worth every minute."

Chuck brought the baby over. Blair handed Serena the antibacterial wipes. "Clean your hands and then you can hold him."

Serena thoroughly wiped her hands and then reached out for the baby.

Chuck placed him into Serena's arms. "Meet Edward Charles Bass."

Serena's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh B, he's beautiful."

Blair smiled. "I know right. I think we're going to call him Ned for short."

Serena couldn't take her eyes off him. "It's perfect. He looks like a Ned."

By 8 a.m. the room was full. Blair's mother and father had arrived as well as Cyrus, Nate, Lily and Dorota. Blair had half a glass of champagne to toast her son's birth and now she was completely exhausted. She lay back on her pillows and watched her family and friends laugh and exchange stories. She heard her mother already discussing preschools with Chuck and Cyrus shouted, "Not enough" when Chuck suggested they may want one more baby.

She felt her eyes growing heavy as Chuck smiled at her from across the room. "I love you," he mouthed to her.

She nodded and mouthed back, "Me too."

She closed her eyes feeling more love and happiness than she ever thought possible.

Fin


End file.
